Mr. Fussy
Mr. Fussy is the twenty-first book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Fussy *'Color': Green *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Male *'Relatives ': Mr. Clumsy (cousin) *J'ob': he is fussy and clean and doesn't like messy things Story Mr. Fussy is a perfectionist. He wouldn't tolerate anything imperfect. Mr. Fussy keeps his hair combed, his moustache trimmed, his shoelaces tied and his house neat. One evening, he is working when his cousin from Australia comes for a visit, Mr. Clumsy! Mr. Clumsy causes chaos and at the end of his stay, everything of the house is disastrous. However, things just get worse for Mr. Fussy as a friend comes to visit, Mr. Bump! ''The Mr. Men Show'' In The Mr. Men Show, he retains his yellow nose and neatly combed hair (Though it has a darker color), but is renamed Mr. Persnickety in the US broadcast and Mr. Pernickety in the UK broadcast. He now has a black bow tie, reading glasses, brown shoes, a more neatly waxed mustache, a lime green colored body and a German accent in the UK version. He lives next door to Mr. Messy in a duplex-style house. He and Mr. Messy often are at odds. In Season 2, he retains his same looks, but is darker green and his name is changed back to Mr. Fussy. In the US and UK Versions, he is voiced by Joseph J. Terry and Rob Rackstraw. Trivia *Mr. Persnickety has the biggest, but usually one-sided, conflict with Mr. Messy. *Mr. Persnickety is seen twice without his moustache. (Bugs, Dance Dance Dance) *In the original designs, when Mr. Persnickety goes swimming, he wears a yellow-striped swimsuit. *One episode where he and Mr. Messy used their paint wands on each other, one of the colors Mr. Messy changed him into is his original color from season 1. *While one of his catchphrases is "Sweet Henrietta", it is changed to "Sweet Apple Strudel" in the UK version where he has a German accent. *In the pinball game, Mr. Persnickety can be seen wearing a plaid vest. *Mr. Persnickety has many bow ties at his home (Revealed in Beach) *Mr. Persnickety's design is possibly based on the Pringles mascot. *He once walks in his sleep to clean Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small's residence as seen in Sleep's deleted scene. *He is also a conductor in Music and Sneezes and Hiccups. International publications & translations Mr. Fussy appears under the titles: *Monsieur Tatillon (French) *Unser Herr Ordentlich (German) *Meneer Precies (Dutch) *Ο Κύριος Ιδιότροπου (Greek) *挑剔先生 (Taiwan) *꼼꼼씨 (Korean) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Clumsy *Mr. Bump (mentioned only) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Mr. Mischief *Little Miss Contrary *Little Miss Yes See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Green characters Category:Oval characters